Brother
by KawaiiEuphoria
Summary: Eren comes home from school one day, excited to see his brother, Levi. But what happens when he can't find him? Shota!Eren; AU.


A/N: ... I'm really not sure how this'll go. I'm laughing at myself for simply thinking of this idea. So! Fanfic is in an AU, which means Alternate Universe, where Eren is a little kid and Levi is his older brother. So, if you don't like shota things- bye! Anyways, onto the fic! Hope you all enjoy!

.o.

"Tadaima!" Eren called, flinging open the front door to his home. The boy half expected an answer, yet half expected no reply, so he wasn't bothered much when he didn't recieve a grunt or a bored 'hello' from his older brother, Levi. The young boy set down his backpack next to his shoes which were stripped from his feet after closing the front door, rather loudly.

Now, the first thing on Eren's To Do List, was to go find his brother! The boy's favourite time of the day was coming home from school, then immediately bounding into his older brother's room and giving him a big hug, and that's exactly what the little one did. With a big grin set on his lips, Eren sprinted to Levi's room.. But he was confused to why he wasn't there. Usually, the boy would run into his brother's room and pounce on his bed, where Levi was usually laying, reading a book. His brother would give a small smile and ruffle his hair, then ask how his day went. Eren would answer, then lay his head against his brother's chest, and begin reading along with him.

That's always how it went. But now his brother wasn't there! A small, confused frown replaced Eren's former grin.

_'Where is Levi?' _Eren asked himself, stepping out of his brother's room and taking small steps down the hallway. _'Maybe he's out getting groceries or maybe-' _

The sound of water running slowly came to Eren's ears. That's it! His brother must be taking a shower! Now, Eren's frown was replaced with his original grin, and he started walking a bit faster towards the bathroom door. He'd take a shower with him! The two have done it before, and Eren just got home from school! He was really looking forwards to taking a shower with Levi now.

Eren reached the bathroom door and reached up to grasp the handle. The door silently opened, and just as the boy was about to happily call his brother's name, something abruptly interuppted him. Eren's eyes widened.

Was his brother panting...?

The whispered word 'Nii-san..' left Eren's lips, but it wasn't heard by Levi.

_'Maybe I should-' _

"Unn.."

... Eren froze completely.

What... _was _that? Was his brother in pain? Was he in trouble..?

No.. His brother definitely wouldn't be trouble; he would have beat up any bad guys that would have gotten him in trouble. Was he in pain..? .. It didn't really sound like a groan of pain..

"T..Tch.. Hah.." Eren heard his brother moan out. A large blush slowly pooled onto the younger's cheeks. He felt his lower parts twitch as he continued to listen to his brother.

_'N-No, this is wrong! I shouldn't be listening to Nii-san!' _Eren hastily thought to himself, and, as quickly and quietly as he could, he closed the bathroom door and ran to his room.

Eren slammed his bedroom door behind him and pressed his back against the door as he panted quietly. The young boy slowly gazed down and saw his.. thing.. bulging slightly from underneath his jeans. Why was it doing that? It's never done that before..

The boy sighed lowly to himself and jumped onto his bed, where he now sat, on the edge. He kicked his legs, a bit awkwardly, since he didn't know what to do with the ache in his lower parts. Maybe... Maybe if he touched it, it would go away..? Eren uncomfortably shimmied off his jeans and underwear, his small dick protruding.

Eren gazed curiously at his arousal, and slowly lifted a hand and gently poked the tip. The little boy jolted, a light sense of pleasure running through his body. He gently bit his lower lip and slowly trailed his finger down the side of it, from the tip to the base.

_'Is this what Nii-san was doing..? Why does it feel good..? Why did I get like this, just by listening to Nii-san?' _

Eren put his other hand to use, and grasped the hem of his shirt, tugging it up and placing some of the fabric in his mouth so he could have better access to what he was doing. His eyes dimmed slightly, and began running his finger all over his twitching dick. Eren gasped sharply a few times, due to the new sensations, yet continued to hold the hem of his shirt in between his lips.

The young boy's actions were quickly haulted by a knock on his door. Eren immediately dropped his shirt from his mouth and, on instinct, covered his private parts.

"Y-Yes?" He called nervously.

"Eren, it's me. Can I come in?" His older brother, Levi, answered in his usual monotone, calm voice.

Eren didn't know what to say! He was like this.. What would his brother say?

But... They were brothers.. Levi would understand his situation, right..?

"S-Sure.." He answered, yanking his shirt down and covering his parts with that. On cue, his bedroom door opened, and there he was, his brother.

From out of the corner of Eren's eye, he saw Levi freeze and his eyes widen a bit.

"... Eren..." Levi murmured, his eyes on his younger brother.

"I-I heard you in the shower and my thing got excited and I tried getting it to go away but I can't and I think I need your help, Nii-san!" Eren suddenly blurted out, the largest blush on his cheeks.

...

Eren heard his door close.

The young boy quickly gazed up, and saw his brother, gazing down at him with the strangest expression in his eyes Eren had ever seen.

Though, he was happy his brother was going to help him.

Levi slowly made his way over to Eren's bed and got onto it, making his way so that he was now pressed up closely behind his brother. Eren relaxed a bit, and leant back against his nii-san, but his shirt pulled up a bit and uncovered the younger's neglected need.

"... Does it hurt?" Levi murmured to his younger brother, which sent a shiver flying up his spine.

"N-No, not really... It feels good when I touch it.." Eren replied, his breath quickening. He felt his older brother lean down a bit and press a kiss to his cheek, as if to urge him on.

"Show me how you make it feel good." Levi ordered, and pressed a few more kisses to his cheek, but those kisses eventually made their way to the shell of Eren's ear. Another shiver was sent throught the little boy's body, and he nodded slightly. His petite hand went back to his dick and, repeating his actions from earlier, he ran his finger along the twitching appendage.

His brother lowly chuckled in his ear, causing Eren to release a nearly silent whine. Levi raised his hand and made a cylinder shape with it.

"Make your hand like that, then wrap it around your 'thing' and move it up and down." Eren's brother whispered in his ear. As he spoke, his breath fanned over the younger's ear, and that just made him even more aroused than the boy already was. He nodded a bit, and did as his brother told him, and slowly began to pump.

"H-Hnn..! Nii-san.. Feels.. funny.." Eren moaned, lolling his head back a bit.

Inside, Levi knew that doing this was wrong. Very wrong. But he couldn't help it.. His brother was arousing him in many ways. He wanted to ravish his little brother's body like there was no tomorrow. He wanted to leave visible marks all over his younger brother's body and when he went to school and some other little kid asked: "where'd you get that?" Eren would happily reply: "my brother!"

Levi only replied to his brother with a grunt, and his tongue flicked out to trail along the shell of Eren's ear. This made Eren tremble with pleasure, all the while, his pumps were getting stronger and faster as he moaned out his brother's name.

The older's arousal rubbed sinfully against the younger's lower back, and he grasped Eren's hips loosely, only to pull him back a little and grind his clothed dick against him.

Eren didn't even care that he was doing these awfully naughty things with his brother anymore. He just knew that he loved his brother and _god,_ what he was doing felt so good.

Suddenly, a strange heat pooled in Eren's lower stomach.

"N-N-Nii-san..! I..!" Eren couldn't even finish his sentance. The intense pleasure was simply too much for the child, and he came in spurts, his hips jerking.

The younger fell back against his brother, panting. The two stayed like that for a while: Levi's hands loosely remaining on his brother's hips, and Eren's back pressed tightly against his brother's chest.

Soon after, Levi began to fidget, as if he was impatient. Eren slowly gazed up at him, then slowly began to realize that his brother's own neglected hard-on was pressing against his lower back. Well, Eren thought, Nii-san helped me with my problem.. I'll help him with his.

"Nii-san.. Lay down." The younger brother told the other, in which he slowly responded and did just what his brother told him. Eren spun around then, and as he crouched down on top of his brother, he began to undo his pants. Levi didn't seem to mind this, and allowed his brother to do what he wanted, without him saying a word.

Eren soon stripped Levi of his pants and boxers, yet his confidence from when he was stripping his brother, slowly began to fade. His brother was much larger than him, and now he didn't know what to do.

Levi chuckled, which caused Eren to gaze down at him.

"Wanna suck it?" Levi boldly asked in his normal monotone voice. Eren blushed a bit harder than he already was, and nodded. "Then do it. Just don't make your teeth touch it."

.o.

It was only Fifteen minutes after the, surprisingly wonderful, blow job Eren had given Levi, and now, Levi was inside of his little brother.

As Eren clawed at his brother's upper back and chest, loads of pleasure were being forced onto the younger's body as Levi mercilessly thrusted into the younger.

"Nii-san..! F-Feels so g... ood.! A-Ahh..!"

Levi's pace never wavered, and Eren's moans only escalated. The younger's bed was repeatedly moving away from the wall and slamming back into it, which would definitely cause a hole to be there sooner or later, but that wasn't on either's mind at that moment. Levi was concentrating on penetrating that tight heat, and Eren's mind was nothing but a puddle of pleasure.

"L-Levi, no..! S-Stop, I'm..!" Eren cried out loudly, his back arched high, as he came, the cum splattering over his own chest.

"Eren.." Levi groaned, and immediately removed himself from his brother, only to quickly pump himself and release his seed on his brother's chest.

Eren panted as his eyes drifted shut. Levi wouldn't blame the kid; two orgasms in a row for a child that's never even touched himself before would definitely wear him out. The older brother slowly leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to his little brother's temple.

Before leaving to take multiple showers, due to his OCD, Levi spared a last glance at his little brother who had passed out, cum covering his chest. He only smirked a bit, and with his clothes in hand, he left his brother to regain his energy in peace.

.o.

... I don't even know- I'm sorry. That smut was probably really bad, but y'know. Smut is still smut! I probably won't ever be doing another shota fic again, because shotas frighten me. So, yeah. Until next time!


End file.
